Trolls I think i love you
by Alina Nina
Summary: Branch,Poppy and Nessi start a quest to save their friends. Poppy reminds something to Branch that he had forgotten... Although Poppy was always in love with Creek her new feelings for Branch confuse her, which they will lead her to a choice. Who will Poppy choose? Who will they meet on the way to rescue the trolls... Will they accomplish their goal?


CHAPTER 1

this is why we celebrate every year at this day the bravety my father showed when he saved all of us from those terrible, unable to be happy when princess Poppy said that, the little trolls hid behind eatch other but she didn't stop... BURGENS

The kids start running up and down screaming and Poppy realized that this time she overdid after a while they all started laughingso she felt kinda relievd. But the princess noticed a little girl staying still looking at the floor. Her name was Lullaby so she went near her. Are you alright sweetie, why don't you join the others but the troll didn't answerd to her question Are the trolls still looking for us whisperd the little girl do they still wanna eat us?.

Princess Poppy told everyone to form a cyrcle around her and then she start talking without hasitating I'm not gonna lie to you, the bergens still wants us, but only it's the only way for them to be happy she took a deep breath and told tehm with a kind smile For us trolls is different, we are born with happiness inside us, you just have to search deep into your soul to find it Poppy turned to Lullaby It's inside you, i promise . She smiled and so did the other trolls. The flower they were inside to open it's petals and all the kids start chasing eatch other. Lullaby stayed back to give Poppy a hug Thank you ,Princess Poppy … she didn't response she just gave her one of her magical smiles and watched her chasing after her friend being...happy...this word sounded like music to Poppy's ears.

Oh my god, i should give all my invitations before the next hug time She said loudly...

And speaking of music...

 **3 days later**

Poppy was in front of her house when she remeberd the promise she had made to that little girl... she also rememberd how she had failed keeping it.

 _She is so scared right now_ ,She though, _in the hands of that monster..._

Princess Poppy started to walk around the town. The town she grew up to, it was her town... but it didn't seem like it anymore. She couldn't hear the happy voices of her friends calling her. No one was dancing anymore. Without her people this town seemed so empty, she couldn't even recognized it. At that moment her bracelet that reminded her it was hug time started shining.

Right...there is no one here to hug the princess said with a sad look or no one that can help me. Then she rememberd someone. An image came to her mind. A boy with black hair and blue eyes, also grayish he would't help him, right? Why would he? No one likes hi and everybody calls him crazy...why would he risk his life to save them. Someone else would have helped her just to be kind. _But he has lost his color a ling time_ ,the princess thought, _he isn't happy anymore, so it's helpless!_

She made a slow turn and headed for the forest which was the fastes way to burgen's town. That place gave her chills... She started walking slowly unshure if she is gona make it. At some point she jumbed and told herself... _I'm not gonna lose this chance just because i didn't ask._ Besides she would have better chances to save her friends and family ifshe took with her the person who knew more about bergens. Poppy had to try everything.

 **A while later**

Banch? Branch! Branch! I KNOW YOU ARE IN THERE, OPEN THE DOOR...

Branch recognized the voice that was calling him immediately, so did was his only friend. They were always together. That is because theu were best friends before the accident happend...before his grandmother died and his life changed forever. Nessi was always there for Branch, despite he had lost his colors...

Braaaaaanch Poppy yelled again.

Look at this, you must be famous, the princess herself has come to meet you said Nessi and rolled his eyes and went to talk with to her suprise a hole opened on the ground where she could see only Branch's eyes. _He does have nice and kind eyes_ , the princess thought , _which is kind of ironic._

What? He said

Why do you have a door when you don't use it? asked the princess

Eh?... does it reallly matter? Branch said confused

Well should i from now on knock on the ground the princess was laughing

Now Branch was the one yelling No because you are not coming anymore and then he closed the hole. Poppy looked suprised but didn't give up trying Come on every troll has been captured by those bergens and i need YOUR help to save them, and... but Branch didn't learn what she was going to say next because now he was standing in front of her which gave Poppy hope.

So the door does work... the princess said with a smile on her face but when she saw his serious look she continued So you are gonna help me after all

You mean help you save the people who called me crazy, shure...i can't wait Branch said with fake enthusiasm.

Really? she said and Branch noticed for the first time her big beautiful eyes, he felt something weird , like his heart started to beat faster but he ignored it .

Have you ever heard of something called sarcasm?

Princess Poppy seemed confused... I don't think so, is it a nail color?

Wha... Are you kidding me? Of course I'm not gonna help you …

The princess looked hurt which gave Branch a awkward horrible feeling but he didn't back he turned around to get in to the house Branch saw Nessi standing there with an (what he thought it looked like) evel smile. I think what my friend was trying to say is that he is not gonna help you, we both are

Poopy started to jump up and down clapping her hands...

Wait, i didn't agree to this Branch argued trying to get out of Poppy's hug.

No, but i did so you are coming too

Branch gave him and anrgy look before he got into the house slamming the door. Princess Poppy was very sad but much to her suprise Nessi didn't lose his smile and soon enough he started talking to the door as if he knew that Branch was listening. Okay then, if you don't care about helping the girl then i guess you don't mind if i tell her your secret?

Poppy didn't expected for that to work on any way but she'd lie if she said she didn't want to learn the secret. In a few seconds the door opened and a furious Branch was standing in front of her. You wouldn't he said but he didn't seem so sure about it.

Well buddy, you know me better than anyone else so you tell me , would i or would i not? Branch now had turn red but he controlled himself, he just mumbled Fine, took a backpack, which made Poppy wonderd if he always had it ready for times like this, and headed for the forest leaving the other two behind... We better follow him because if we don't he is not gonna wait for us said Nessi and princess Poppy giggled and couldn't help asking Hey Nessi when you said secret... but Nessi cut her off before she could finish Sorry love, i want to tell you but if i do i'm gonna be in mch greater danger than your friends ...


End file.
